Carlton Lassiter
'Carlton T. Lassiter '(b. March 1968) also known as "Lassie", "Booker", "Binky" and sometimes "Detective Dipstick" is head detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department and the partner of Detective Juliet O'Hara. He is played by Timothy Omundson. Biography Head Detective Carlton Lassiter would sooner arrest Shawn Spencer than follow any of his psychic "visions". A straight-shooting, 10-year veteran of the Santa Barbara Police Department, Lassiter has worked his way to the top by conducting investigations cleanly, efficiently, and always by the book. This leaves little room for Shawn to intervene, and plenty of frustration when he inevitably does, but as they get to know each other he starts minding less even.http://www.usanetwork.com/series/psych/theshow/characterprofiles/lassiter/index.html Lassiter's eternal pain in the neck is Shawn Spencer, who has playfully nicknamed him "Lassie" and who 'steals' all of Carlton's high profile cases and the glory for solving them, because his "psychic" hunches usually keep him one step ahead of Carlton in piecing crimes together. Shawn's unconventional methods and sense of humor add insult to the annoyance. Carlton is a good detective who works hard for many reasons: to feel good about himself, to work out his sadness over his recent separation/divorce, to outdo Spencer, to find an excuse to pull his gun... but mostly, just to be a good cop. At the end of the day, good old-fashioned detective work done by the book is the most effective at catching the bad guy (and permits the most discharges of a gun) – and to this timeless truth Lassiter is devoted mind and soul. Carlton is hard on everyone, including himself. His no-nonsense and sour approach to a harsh life is used to protect himself from getting hurt, and his attitude with which he battles his low self-esteem. Fortunately, those few friends are loyal, and know how to see and bring out the best sides hiding in Lassie, behind all the pompous put-downs and sour expressions. Behind the grumpy and ruff exterior is a sensitive and sweet soul, often very caring and insecure. He's recurringingly doing good deeds, but very subtle ones. Examples of this are that he'd take a bullet for his partner, or arrange the paperwork to get Shawn's impounded motorcycle returned. He's also quirky and has understated humor – as is often demonstrated in his various hobbies and side activities. He shares a strong relationship with his partner, Juliet O'Hara. In the first two seasons, and early in the fifth season, he sometimes treats her like a dumb teenager and has no respect for her. Later on, he verbally acknowledges several times that he is often impressed, and even proud, of her skills. He's always looking out for her and can be more than a little over-protective. Season Four ends with her breaking down in tears in his arms. He sometimes refers to her as his "only real friend" and cares for her more than he'll ever admit. Carlon often dreams he's Clint Eastwood, mostly from Heartbreak Ridge. He believes there's little to no room for interpretation of the U.S. Constitution, and he has an unusually high threshold for pain. Relationships Victoria: Carlton's ex-wife. When the series started it was said they had been separated for 5 months. However, Lassiter reveals to Shawn in a drunken state in the beginning of the episode "From Earth to Starbucks" that they had in fact been separated for 2 years. In "Tuesday the 17th" Carlton meets Victoria for what he thinks could be a second chance, but is in fact divorce papers she wants him to sign. They are then officially divorced. Lucinda: Carlton and Lucinda are dating secretly in the pilot. Lucinda does not want anyone to think that she is not being promoted for her hard work, but rather for sleeping with the head detective. However, Shawn observes that they are together and Lucinda is transferred to another police department. Barbara Dunlap: She is Chief Vick's older sister. Carlton starts dating her in the episode "There Might be Blood" when she orders him to come with her to lunch. He stops dating her because she is too controlling. "Biscuit Lady": She made out with Lassiter at a department picnic. Marlowe: Lassiter meets her in a bar. She leaves to freshen up, saying she'll be right back, but escapes through a window instead. He has McNab try and find her; when he does find her, she says she was scared because her feelings for him were very strong. Later, she's arrested for murder, and Lassiter tells her they're done, but then realizes she isn't the killer, she just helped him since he was her brother. He writes a little note to her, then visits the jail and shows her the note, which says he'll wait for her while she is in prision (6-18 months). When her time is almost up, Lassiter buys a condo for them to live in. Her also mentions her as his 'Lady love'. Juliet: The two share a casual friendship, since, as partners, they put their lives in each other's hands. Lassiter can often be seen looking out for her and trying to protect her. Fun Facts *Among the things on or in Lassiter's desk are a list of people he doesn't like (which he calls his "Crap List"), many law and criminal books, a minié ball, and what seems to be a picture of Mariska Hargitay (from Law and Order: Special Victims Unit). *Lassiter has an Alter Ego: Colonel Muscum Lassiter, making his first appearance in "Weekend Warriors" and later appearing as the chief of police in Shawn's dream in the episode "The Polarizing Express". He is characterized by a Civil War era uniform and a hideous face mustache and beard. *Lassiter has an unexplained hatred of squirrels. *Lassiter's childhood nickname was "Binky". *Tap-dancing helps Lassiter clear his mind. *Lassiter has an irrational fear of snowglobes based on nightmares about being trapped in glass balls while falling snow burns off his skin. *Lassiter's allergic to mints. *According to Lights.....Camera.....Homocidio, Lassiter enjoys cheese. *According to And Down The Stretch Comes Murder, Lassiter wanted a pony when he was a child. *His mother called him "Booker" as a child. Gallery insanelassie.jpg lassieflowers.jpg lassiegotswag.jpg C. Lassiter.jpg Lassiter.jpg Carlton.jpg Lassi.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Police Officer